


Gabriel Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my fluff and smut imagines for Gabriel





	1. Chapter 1

You were bored and alone, waiting to hear from the boys, who would no doubt need help with research. You sighed and snapped your laptop shut, deciding to wonder to the bunker's kitchen and see what food was there, you froze when a small brown Labrador puppy appeared on the end of her bed.  
"Cas did you piss off a wizard again?" you asked carefully as you looked closer. You jumped when the puppy vanished and a figure moved behind you. The nearest weapon to you was an angel blade, Dean and Cas had been helping you train with it, and span to stab at the person behind you.

"Tut tut (Y/N) that's not very friendly." Gabriel said with a smirk. You sighed, you didn't mind Gabriel, but his constant flirting was a little irritating.  
"What do you want Gab." You said quickly. He chuckled and began poking at the odd trinkets you'd collected. He shrugged and turned to you knowing he was irritating you.  
"Am I not allowed to visit my friends, you want me to leave you all alone, waiting for the Boys to call?" he asked dramatically, flailing his arms around as if you'd offended him.

"We're not friends Gab, you killed Dean almost two hundred times." You snap. He chuckled and closed in, causing you to flop down onto your bed, when you ran out of space.  
"Fine I'll leave." He snapped, looking a little hurt and popped out of the room. You felt oddly guilty for sending him away, until you walked out of your room to find a talking poster of yourself saying "I'm a meanie" Over and over.  
Deciding to ignore the Angels prank you skipped to the kitchen and began to pull out ingredients you'd need for chocolate pie. You groaned when you realised you had no chocolate anywhere in the kitchen, trust Dean to eat it all, you mumbled angrily under your breath as you realised the boys had the garage keys for the bunker.

You could call Cas and have him pop you into the nearest store but that would mean pulling him away from Sam and Dean which was never a good idea m those boys always needed more help than they had. You could call Charlie but you were pretty sure she was the other side of the country on a solo hunt and she certainly didn't need such a menial distraction after the amount of persuading she had to do to let Dean let her go.  
"Gabriel... I need your help?" You mumbled, unsure if you're really wanted to call the troublesome angel back. Nothing happened so you sighed and started pulling out the things you'd need to mix the ingredients. You frowned when a bar of chocolate appeared on the side, it vanished when you reached for it, another appeared by your foot and you attempted to pick it up but like before it vanished.

You huffed defiantly and stomped on it when it reappeared making Gabriel appear in front of you, looking down at the crushed chocolate bar as if you'd killed something.  
"You called." He said snapping his fingers and began eating a large red and white lollypop. You sighed and pointed to the recipe on the side, he shrugged and snapped his fingers again pulling the pie from the page.

"That's not what I wanted Gab I need you to give me the ingredients." You mumbled. He rolled his eyes and muttered that you were no fun before snapping his fingers yet again and filling the kitchen with a wide range of chocolate bars.  
"I swear to God you have to teach me how to do that." You mumbled in amazement as you unwrapped a smooth hazelnut chocolate bar from its wrapper and sank your teeth into it appreciatively.  
"Just remember I got you that not God or any other angel." He said gruffly as the runny centre of the chocolate ran down your chin. His brown eyes sparkled mischievously as he watched you lick your fingers clean and turned to the cooker.

"I know, I know, you can go now I've got what I needed." You mumble, feeling excited at the thought of baking, it was one of your favourite things to do. Gabriel coughed and raised his eyebrows at you, poking your side when you didn't turn to face him.  
"Say thank you to your favourite angel or he'll take the chocolate away." He said with a sly smile. You pouted and grabbed a handful of bars before looking him dead in the eyes.  
"Thank you Balthazar." You whisper as you lean towards Gabriel whose smirk fell from his face. With a snap of his fingers he and then entire kitchen full of chocolate vanished. Shrugging you began unwrapping the bars you had in your hands.

**********************************************************************************************

The rest of the day went by without much more adventure, leaving you rather board, so you decided to make it up to Gabriel and leave a slice of pie with a large dollop of ice cream and a mound of jelly beans on a plate in the centre of the bunker's living room. You were leaning against the wall, your head poking round the corner so you could surprise Gabriel when he no doubt popped in to bother you again.  
"Ohh is that Dean's are we gonna steal it... Naughty (Y/N)." You jumped and screamed. When you turned around you were face to face with Gabriel who had practically pinned you between him and the wall.

"No it's yours... I was trying to be nice." You said with a fake pout making him smile as you tried to play coy with him. He winked and played along picking you up and carrying you into the living room so he could inspect his gift.  
"No." He said, dropping you to your feet and vanishing. You pouted and dipped your finger in the near melted ice cream and sucked it off your finger, you shrugged, deciding you may as well eat it if Gabriel wasn't going to eat it you would.

"Omg Gabriel I'm amazing." You moaned as you bit into the pie you'd spent the afternoon perfecting. He reappeared behind you with a chuckle and lent over the sofa stealing the forkful you'd been about to bite into.  
"I feel your missing something, to reach perfection maybe... this." He snapped his fingers causing you to gasp as warm chocolate began to trail down your neck. He slowly licked down your neck, groaning at the taste and pulled back up, winking at your still surprised face.  
"Um geeh thanks Gab I really like being licked." You said once you'd recovered. He cocked an eyebrow and flashed you a look that told you you'd regret what you'd said.

"Really?" He asked playfully, sucking on the chocolate that remained on your neck.  
"Not like that Gabriel." You said. Trying to force a warning tone to your voice, despite the gentle nipping at your neck, just below your ear.  
"We'll see perhaps I'll come back when the boys are asleep and see just how much you like to be licked." He winked and vanished as the front doors of the bunkers slammed open and Dean's voice bellowed through the halls.


	2. Chapter 2

You’d stayed behind again, having been on hunt after hunt, and wanting break for a day or two. Gabriel hadn’t returned to tease you but you found yourself unsure as to whether you were pleased or upset by his absence.  
You flipped through channels as you lay in your bed, a bowl of ice-cream balanced on your lap as you tried to find something to watch. You glared at the screen when the words Casa Erotica flashed across the screen and panned across a room that looked suspiciously like yours.

“Gabriel what is this?” You asked as you set your bowl down and stood up, looking for the angel.  
When you turned around he was lay across your bed looking at you with amusement.  
“Well I was going to offer for us to continue what we started but you seem very grumpy.” Gabriel pouted playfully as he vanished and reappeared in front of you.  
“We didn’t start anything.” You mumbled quickly.

“No… I’m pretty sure we left it off when I was going to see how much you liked being licked but the boys came home.” He quirked his head seeing that you’d flushed a bright red.  
“Well that was before you vanished.” You tried to huff grumpily only to almost giggle when he raised his eyebrows and shook his head.  
“All you needed to do was call and poof there I’d be.” Gabriel hummed as he turned to your bed and picked up your bowl of ice-cream.  
“Hey that’s not yours.” You said quickly as you tried to pull the bowl from his hands only to end up pinned under the angel.

“I have an excellent idea.” Before you could question him he snapped his fingers and your top vanished while he poured the near melted pudding into you.  
“Gabriel this is cold!” You yelped.  
He chuckled and lapped up the cold liquid, sucking tiny purple spots onto your skin, eventually coming up to press his lips to yours. You moaned and tangled your hands into his hair as you pulled him closer to you.  
“Well Kitten if I knew you like me this much I’d have hung around more often.” Gabriel chuckled against your skin.

You went to tug his t-shirt off only for him to look at you carefully before snapping his fingers again and riding you both of clothing. He began kissing a trail down your body, biting softly against the ridges of your hips and pushing your feet to they were flat on the mattress letting your legs fall apart.  
His mouth was on your core, long swirling swipes of his tongue hand you throwing your head back and gasping. He sucked your clit harshly making your hips jerk at the sudden sensation, before he gripped your hips and lifted you higher so he could kitten lick your core.  
“Hmm, you’re right you do like to be licked.” He chuckled and kissed your clit before climbing up to you and nibbling your collar bone.

“Gabriel please.” You whimpered when he rolled his hips against yours and rubbed his member against your core.  
“Please what?” He asked as he bit your earlobe.  
“Please fuck me Gabriel.” You sighed. You cried out as he thrust into you and filled you completely.  
His pace was slow and long making you groan deeply every move he made dragging guttural sounds from your throat. He gently gripped your hips, lifting you up to him so he could hit the right spot.

His thrusts quickened, his moans melding with yours as you moved your hips in time with him. His hands moved over every inch of your body, refusing to ignore any part of you as he had you a whimpering mess ready to cum underneath him.  
“I know you’re close Kitten.” Gabriel hummed against your ear. He continued to keep a slow pace until you were gasping and begging for him to move faster.  
Your eyes rolled and your body arched into him as you came, dragging his high out of him, as he continued to thrust onto you until he slumped down next to you with you still in his arms.  
“I think you should make chocolate pie more often.” He chuckled as you snuggled into his side and sighed contentedly.


End file.
